User talk:LapisScarab
Sora's Heartless Do you think Sora's Heartless is a character in KHI? Before you replied read this: At that time in KHI when Sora created Sora's Heartless he was falling into darkness and Sora's Heartless took control until Kairi bring Sora back. Sora even commented to Kairi that when he falls into darkness he lost feeling, forget everything and etc. So this proves Sora's Heartless took control when Sora falls into darkness. So Sora's Heartless is a real character. So that means he is a character in KHI like Xehanort's Heartless. I mean we all know that Lingering Sentiment is Terra but with his soul but they are still diffrent. Sora's Heartless had Sora's Heart but covered with darkness. Its the same logic with Lingering Sentiment and Sora's Heartless. So what do you think? --Cococrash11 05:57, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 You're the man! Thank you for agreeing with me. So can you go to Talk:Sora's Heartless in Character and Form and tell them its character. Also you should read the converstaion before you replied in the talk page. --Cococrash11 06:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Isn't there a way to convinced that Sora's Heartless is a character to KrytenKoro? --Cococrash11 02:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Well after you're better can you have a debate? Also just like him I have a reason why Sora's Heartless a character. --Cococrash11 02:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 One more please please don't change your opinon about Sora's Heartless as a minor character in KHI. --Cococrash11 03:33, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Who knows you can try and beside we just need more people to agree about it. --Cococrash11 03:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Looks like I lost the war. I still think Sora's Heartless is a character in KHI but its not really that worth it to convinces those people. But I was thinking if more people are convinced that is character, would that change their opinon or something? --Cococrash11 04:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 How about a vote for real? Like voting if its a character or a form. We didn't actually vote but arguing. I was thinking the voting can be like a poll. --Cococrash11 04:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Irony of Fate Hello LapisScarab. Do you know I was currently fixing the Artemis while I received the message ? I'll arrange it in 30 seconds. Ironic, isn't it ? Edit : Done now ! It was a bug in the template that was messing with the size, automatically doubling it. Xelias0 06:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, read too quickly. They are in-game textures... It's like having a picture of Chain of Memories cards. Besides, all of Roxas's Keyblades are like that too (and it's not me who did it) - so... is there a problem having them ? I'm pretty sure that this http://www.spriters-resource.com/ds/kh358/ site will interest you. It contains all 358/2 sprites. Go in the "In-Battle textures", there are each member's weapons. However, it is kind of like a jigsaw puzzle, so you'll have to take a picture editor to put them back together. Hope you'll like it ! Xelias- Re:His name escapes me. On the question of Sora's Heartless Confession I feel terrible. I really felt strongly about the stupid feather and just like that, people pointed out other possibilities. Do I have an addiction (funny to say, I know)? Werehog 8:29 PM 2/14/2010 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll stop the feather thing. Hopefully, if an edit is needed, it'll be one that I can do good at. Thanks again, LapisScarib. -signing off- Werehog 8:49 PM 2/14/2010 (UTC) The discussion continues Welcome to the DissidiaKH team! Two things Delete? There's a page on Keroro Wiki that doesn't seem to be needed. It's called Sgt. Frog (Funimation), and it holds info that can be spread to other pages, but there's a user that prefers things the way they are. The anime is out, and the English dub actors have already been chosen, the user doesn't want the english actor's names on the character pages. So I wanted to know how you can delete a page? Werehog 6:25 PM 2/20/2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Lapis. I'll see what I can do. Werehog 6:35 PM 2/20/2010 (UTC) Anti-Glide Hey Lapis. Can you see the Anti-Glide article I put up? Please tell me what is wrong with it, because Kryten wants to delete it. Thanks. FinalMix+ 04:36, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah. It's gone. Too late now. Apparently, the information isn't enough to warrant a page. Ah well... FinalMix+ 04:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) WHAT hey lapisscrab Hey. It's FinalMix+. Thanks for the info. I asked EternalNothingnessXIII a question but he hasn't replied yet. So maybe I'll ask you the question. Are only admins and staff members allowed to have titles for themselves? FinalMix+ 06:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Well, if you read EternalNothingnessXIII's user page, you will see that he has a title, The Renegade Mystery. I was wondering if normal users could have titles like that(not the same one,of course).FinalMix+ 06:56, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I see. Thanks. I digress, if you don't mind. I've read ArchieAndrewFan3001's page and I found out that he was posting fanart and BebopKate gave him a warning. How do you deal with someone like that on the wiki? FinalMix+ 07:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Ah, I see. Thanks for all you're help and info. FinalMix+ 07:17, March 13, 2010 (UTC) I would like my avatar for the page is talking ventus Salut Destiny Island's Awakening What is your opinon in Talk: Awakening section Destiny Island's Awakening? --Cococrash11 03:24, February 27, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 Roxas Fair enough it is speculative (I did not put it on originlly) I only reworded it after you took it off because it is far to say that Roxas resembles Ven because Sora had Ven's heart. Also there is more than one article with more than 7 trivia (see Ven for one). So maybe that rule needs to be worked on. Black Tornado 21:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado 謝謝您 Lingering Sentiment Executive Ring symbol It's called a fleur-de-lis.Glorious CHAOS! 07:58, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Asura Entymology is the study of insects, not word origins =P.Glorious CHAOS! 17:17, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Lost Boys Locking Pages Stamp of Appreciation Feel free to put this on your user page or just let it lay here collecting dust on your talk page. I hope this lets you know your edits are appreciated or at the very least motivates you to work harder. -- 06:55, March 24, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I'm glad the award cheered you up so much. It did exactly what I created it to do and I hope things only go up from here for you. -- 22:16, March 24, 2010 (UTC) English Voice Actors That was me who removed the voice actors info. When I undid some of the unconfirmed VAs, I removed some of the already confirmed VAs. Sorry, I'll try to fix it right now. The Yoshiman 97 21:06, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Checked it again; Kevin and Corey are still on there, and they are by far the only confirmed ones, so it should be good now. The Yoshiman 97 21:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I'm on it The Yoshiman 97 21:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, should be done know :). Here's what the section looks like now. --The Yoshiman 97 22:00, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Removing messages marluxia i said "but is still not confirmed" Khruler 00:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Interested in Joining Dissidia:Kingdom's Fantasy's Ultimate VI as Number II? Thanks! Friends? Whatcha need to do Actually, BG is supposed to mean Background and BBG means Battle Background and it's not a playable thing. It's kinda a fake-y show thingy for YouTube and here on KHW but the party members are gonna change every world: Destiny Islands: Riku/Wakka/Tidus Hollow Bastion: Riku/Repliku Neverland: Riku/Peter Pan/Axel Castle Oblivion Boss Floors: Riku/Leon (Squall in this)/Cloud Ansem Battle: Solo Riku. The settings are supposed to be the Backgrounds I need. The normal enimies are the Heartless based upon those worlds in CoM (e.g. Neverland=Air Pirate, Tornado Step etc.). And any suggestions you come up with, tell me & we'll try to weave it in. That's it, really.Gr8champ 00:16, April 7, 2010 (UTC)Gr8champ, April 7th 2010 A challenge for Number IV ok,can i have a talk bubble? do i give you the picture,or just tell you what i want? thank you! Captain Hook Terribly sorry. I could have sworn I said in the original KH that Captain Hook was only fought once in the original Kingdom Hearts. You fight him once after you learn how to fly, and is then chased into the distance by the crocodile, and is not seen for the rest of the game. I'm sure I stated Captain Hook is only fought once, which he is, but if I made a mistake please forgive me.( ) Kingdom Hearts(World) Trivia You're right about the speculation, that should really go on the discussion section of the article. The World of Chaos reference is actually not referenced on the World of Chaos article itself or the "Door to Darkness" one. I'll put the reference on the the first article and maybe the second whichever fits better. My Editing Leave me alone. I am only putting the names I found on Youtube. So here is my source. Now stop undoing my work.SuperMario26 19:09, April 9, 2010 (UTC) I am sorry. I did not know. I am new to this. but check youtube before you argue with me again.SuperMario26 19:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Yes I was the anonymous person, but I thought Wikias were about free editing. SuperMario26 19:36, April 9, 2010 (UTC) OK but how do I get this "legitamate" source? I only know I got these names from YoutubeSuperMario26 19:46, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Chat Unreleased It shouldn't really matter. The game has been officially released in Japan, and besides, that kind of info is no different between versions. EnglishJoker 20:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Good point. Never thought of that. EnglishJoker 21:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) RTE? um kh ruler recomended i talk to u bout my avatar?shadow 19:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) and talk bubble?shadow 19:48, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure, sounds cool Demyx's Talk Page Just wondering why you removed most of the messages on Demyx's talk page. Was it becoming mostly like a forum? Thanks, The Yoshiman 97 05:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Jesse McCartney as Ventus I'm sorry, but you're an idiot. awesome They don't believe me Change my Zexion talkbubble Hey, Lapis. It's Gr8champ. I'm asking if you can modify my Zexion talkbubble to work on my new back-up account. (If you're wondering, 中間の影 translates to Shadows Of The In-Between") Can you translate the quotes all ready on there into JPN and that's it, please.中間の影 19:00, April 19, 2010 (UTC)中間の影 Talkspace archvies Thanks for the recent help with archiving some of the main characters' articles' talk pages. So that you do not have to repeatedly copy and paste the pre-content message into the forum, I designed Template:TalkArchiveMessage, which also functions by using Template:TAM. Hope this helps! -- 05:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC)